piggyback ride
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [for #CPC2016] [silver x reimu] semua ini tentang Silver, Hakurei Reimu, dan cedera kaki.


**Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration2016**

 **piggyback ride**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)**

 **piggyback ride © kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **Highschool!AU**_ _ **and (kinda) Human!AU**_ **,** _ **multiple genres (Friendship – Romance – Hurt/Comfort),**_ _ **fluffy**_ **,** _ **crosspair**_ **,** _ **crack, and many more**_ **.**

 **Rate : T (** ** _mild languages and silly scenes_** **)**

 **Pairing : Silver x Hakurei Reimu**

 **Notes :**

 **-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata merah gelapnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Silver terpikat dengannya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, statusnya sebagai ketua kelas sekaligus kapten tim voli wanita di sekolahnya pun semakin menguatkan alasannya untuk menyukai—ah, mungkin _mencintai_ —gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan itu. Ditambah pula status Silver sendiri sebagai kapten tim renang pria di sekolah, tentu saja tidak sedikit yang meyakinkan cerita cinta antara dirinya dan Hakurei Reimu akan tercipta dengan manisnya, semanis madu.

Ah, sayangnya kedua belah pihak yang dimaksud justru menyangkal.

Sebetulnya, Silver sudah lama sekali menyimpan perasaan pada Reimu sejak musim semi tahun lalu, tepat pada acara melihat bunga sakura di Kuil Hakurei. Saat itu, dirinya bersama teman-temannya—sebetulnya dirinya dipaksa oleh Gold untuk ikut bersama mereka—mengunjungi kuil Shinto itu untuk menonton bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di sana. Satu kali pemuda berhelaian merah itu menengok sekelilingnya, dan mendapati sosok gadis berpakaian khas _miko_ (gadis penjaga kuil Shinto) berjalan tepat di depannya, sukses membuatnya terpikat.

Beruntunglah Kirisame Marisa yang notabene teman barunya menyadarinya, alhasil Silver mendapat informasi mengenai gadis itu yang tak lain adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Ya, sebut saja _fall in love at first sight._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana~ Masih jalan di tempat~?"

Dan Gold berakhir dilempari pena oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Mentang-mentang kau sudah ada yang punya …" balas Silver datar seraya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan sisi bawah buku-bukunya, membuat yang dimaksud malah menyeringai bak anak kecil.

"Ayolah, tapi dia justru lebih _**menyeramkan**_ dari Hakurei, Silver!" keluh Gold seraya bertopang dagu dengan satu tangannya di atas mejanya yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan meja Silver yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Itu deritamu."

 _Well_ , selamat Silver. Kau mendapat tatapan _setega-itukah-kau_ dari pemuda berbulatan emas itu.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung Crystal mengetahui perasaanmu kepadanya." Ujar Silver dengan salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya sementara wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terganggu, terganggu karena teringat akan perasaannya yang justru diragukan Reimu sendiri.

Karena Silver sadar, seharusnya cukup dirinya saja yang menyatakan perasaannya itu, bukan dengan bantuan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _One month ago_** ** _…_**

 _Secarik kertas kecil yang terlipat-lipat melambung tepat ke arah meja Marisa._

 _Dengan kertas itu di tangannya, gadis pirang itu menengok ke sana kemari berjaga-jaga jikalau Kamishirasawa Keine—guru sejarah di kelasnya—memberikan tatapan tajam nan mematikan ke arahnya, hanya untuk mendapati pundaknya disentuh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Silver sendiri._

" _Apa?" tanya Marisa setengah berbisik seraya menengok ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang hanya menunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya, membuat gadis bermata kuning itu segera membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Dilihatnya tubuh Marisa yang bergetar karena menahan tawa (lihatlah, pipinya saja sudah menggembung seperti hamster yang sibuk memasukkan makanannya), sebelum gadis itu kembali menengok ke arahnya dengan ekspresi_ _ **sudah-kuduga-dari-dulu**_ _._

" _Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?" tanya Marisa dengan volume yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya._

 _Dan entah mengapa, sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah berponytail itu tertohok dalam hati._

" _Jaga-jaga, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Silver setengah berbisik._

" _Oh? Cari aman rupanya …" komentar Marisa sembari menggeleng diiringi decakan menggoda yang keluar dari mulutnya serta kedua mata perak milik Silver yang memutar seakan ingin mengatakan_ _ **apa-katamu-saja**_ _._

 _Dengan sebuah kedipan pada salah satu matanya—ciri khasnya, seperti biasa—ke arah Silver, Marisa menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah di mana sang target duduk, sebelum menyentuh pundaknya berkali-kali dengan ujung telunjuknya._

" _Pssst …. Oi, Raymoo … Raymoo~"_

 _Diperhatikannya Reimu, Silver dapat melihat betapa terganggunya gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan berhiaskan pita merah itu. Sempat terbersit rasa penyesalan telah menyuruh Marisa untuk melakukan apa yang tertera pada kertas kecil tersebut, namun_ _ **nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur**_ _, demikian kata sang pujangga._

 _Pertanda Silver tak bisa mundur untuk saat ini._

 _Oh, oh, rupanya Reimu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis—dengan aneka tulisan yang aduhai panjang nan rumit di sana—untuk menanggapi sapaan (atau mungkin ejekan?) Marisa. Dapat terlihat gadis blonde itu membisiki sesuatu kepada gadis berhiaskan pita merah besar itu, tak lupa kedua mata kuningnya dan telunjuknya terarah pada pemuda beriris perak itu. Sesaat kemudian, gadis beriris merah gelap itu memasang ekspresi tak percaya, begitu kontras dengan ekspresi gadis blonde yang justru tertawa tertahan._

 _Tak sengaja, kedua iris merah gelap itu bertemu dengan kedua iris perak. Terdiam sesaat, Reimu justru kembali memberikan ekspresi tak percayanya di depan Silver yang seakan tak peduli sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis blonde beriris kuning itu._

" _Kau bercanda, Marisa?! Bagaimana bisa …?!"_

 _Dan sukses membuat Silver sedikit tersentak._

 _Menyadari_ _ **UHUK**_ _pujaan hatinya_ _ **UHUK**_ _justru meragukan perasaannya, pemuda berponytail merah itu hanya bisa meratap dalam hati. Memang, ini salahnya karena tak sempat menyapa Reimu (dan justru bersikap acuh tak acuh) barusan, rasa gengsi yang terlalu besar sukses membuat rencananya luluh berantakan._

 _Tapi, setidaknya Reimu tahu perasaan Silver kepadanya …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… Bagaimana?"

Pemuda beriris perak itu hanya bisa berdiri termangu.

Pasalnya, Morichika Rinnosuke—sang kakak kelas—dan Gold baru saja memberikan _pencerahan_ kepadanya tentang _cara-menyatakan-perasaan-kepada-perempuan_. Berhubung Gold menyadari teman sekelasnya itu cukup terbilang _hopeless_ dalam urusan percintaan, diajaklah Rinnosuke (yang _katanya_ saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan _seorang-adik-kelas-yang-entah-mengapa-justru-mencak-mencak-jika-ditanya-soal-hubungannya_ ) untuk membantunya memberi _pencerahan_.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Gold pun _facepalm_.

"Maksudnya, kau mengerti tidak?" tanya Rinnosuke setelah menghela napasnya—mungkin tandanya nyaris menyerah—kepada Silver yang untungnya langsung mengangguk.

"Tapi … bukannya itu cara melamar wanita?" tanya Silver sedikit ragu.

"Kau minta cara yang romantis, bukan?" balas Gold retoris sembari merangkul pundak teman berhelaian merah itu, "Rinnosuke- _senpai_ sudah mempraktekkan cara itu, lho~ Dan berhasil!" lanjutnya diiringi tawa tertahan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Lalu?"

"… Mau mencobanya?"

Lalu pipi Gold berakhir menjadi landasan telapak tangan Silver yang melayang begitu brutalnya.

"Kau gila, hah!?" umpat Silver dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah seragam pemuda berhelaian hitam yang justru berteriak meminta bantuan kepada pemuda berkacamata yang malah bergerak mendekati adik kelas dan merangkulnya.

"Begini Silver," ujarnya, "kupikir kau mungkin perlu romantis sedikit, terutama ini menyangkut soal perempuan." Lanjut pemuda berhelaian perak pendek itu kepada Silver yang hanya memasang ekspresi _hah_.

"Tapi Rinnosuke- _senpai,_ yang kutahu, Hakurei itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal roman—kenapa?"

Tentu saja, mendapati Gold justru memasang ekspresi _**hmmm-sudah-kuduga**_ kepadanya sudah sukses membuatnya _terganggu_.

"Sudah kuduga …" gumam Gold dengan seringainya, "… berniat mempraktikkannya? Mumpung di sini sepi, lho~"

Memang, suasana kelas yang dijadikan tempat _pemberian pencerahan_ terbilang sepi berhubung saat ini melewati jam pulang, hanya ada beberapa buah tas—itupun tas milik ketiga pemuda itu—yang berada di ruangan itu. Wajarlah jika tiba-tiba saja pemuda beriris emas itu memintanya untuk mempraktikkan cara yang diberitahunya tadi.

"Bagaimana? Daripada seperti kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu." Tawar Rinnosuke yang entah mengapa membuat lawan bicaranya membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya kalau kakak kelasnya mengetahui peristiwa _pahit_ itu. Nyaris Silver menanyakan dari siapa pemuda beriris kuning—Rinnosuke, bukan Gold—itu mengetahuinya, sebelum dia berucap _Kirisame sialan_ tanpa suara.

Lagipula, siapa pula yang berani menghina _**UHUK**_ kekasih _ **UHUK**_ dari seorang Morichika Rinnosuke secara langsung?

"… Baiklah."

Seketika Gold dan Rinnosuke melakukan _high-five_ , tanda rencananya berjalan selangkah menuju sukses.

Dengan segera pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menutup pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit itu. "Cepat, mumpung sepi!"

"Oke, begini. Kau berpura-pura menjadi wanitanya, nanti aku yang berpura-pura menjadi laki-lakinya."

"Tapi Rinnosuke- _senpai_ —"

"—Demi Tuhan, Silver … ini semua demi kelangsungan hubunganmu dan Hakurei!"

"Berisik!"

Ya, seperti biasanya Gold menyeringai tanda kemenangan.

"Pertama, kau harus …"

Sayang, sayang sekali.

Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang, yah … lebih buruk dari peristiwa sebulan yang lalu itu. Alasannya?

"Silver, Misty- _senpai_ memintamu untuk—"

Wahai Morichika Rinnosuke, terima kasih sudah _menodai_ pandangan seorang Hakurei Reimu terhadap Silver.

Bagaimana tidak, Rinnosuke saat itu sedang berpose menekuk satu lututnya sembari memegang kedua tangan Silver. _**TEPAT DI DEPAN MATA REIMU**_.

Lihat saja, bulatan merah gelap milik Reimu sekarang membulat begitu besarnya. Tak lupa tangannya yang barusan digunakan untuk membuka pintu kelas seakan menempel kuat.

"Astaga …" gumam Reimu pelan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"… kalian berdua … _gay_ …?"

 _Jackpot!_

"Eeeeh?! Bu-bukan begitu!" seru Gold menyangkal tuduhan gadis berambut hitam itu yang hanya bisa termangu, sebelum gadis itu justru memilih mundur perlahan dari tempatnya. Samar-samar didengarnya seruan Reimu yang memanggil nama Marisa sehingga sukses membuat Rinnosuke buru-buru berlari mengejar yang bersangkutan.

Silver sendiri hanya bisa memasang tatapan dingin kepada pemuda beriris emas yang lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya, persis seperti anak kecil.

"… _You're not helping, Idiot._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hah? Sprain? Serius!?"_

" _Aku serius! Tanya saja kepada Marisa!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa?! Kemarin 'kan dia baik-baik saja!"_

" _Sewaktu latihan kemarin, telapak kakinya tidak menapak sempurna sehabis melakukan smash. Alhasil dia harus beristirahat selama 3 bulan, dan untungnya_ _bulan ini tidak ada pertandingan voli putri. Tim sekolah kita bisa kacau kalau dia tidak masuk ke dalam tim!"_

" _Astaga … kasihan sekali. Padahal minggu depan Ran-sensei akan mengadakan ulangan. Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Kita berharap saja dia masuk sekolah, da ze!"_

" _Kau gila, Marisa?! Kalau keadaannya seperti itu 'kan seharusnya dia beristirahat!"_

"… _Kau lupa dia itu seperti apa?"_

" _Oh ya …"_

" _Nah, kalau begitu kita berharap semoga dia baik-baik saja!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu terakhir Reimu tidak masuk sekolah dan tentu saja, sukses membuat Silver gundah gulana. Mungkin karena matanya tak terbiasa melihat tempat yang berada satu meja di depannya kosong selama seminggu.

Jam pelajaran Yakumo Ran akan dimulai dalam hitungan menit lagi dan seharusnya pemuda ber _ponytail_ merah itu berkutat dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang selalu sukses membuat para murid _senewen_ (dan berharap minta digantung). Akan tetapi, mata peraknya justru teralihkan ke arah tempat duduk Reimu seakan rumus-rumus yang terpajang manis pada bukunya tak semenarik pemilik tempat duduk itu di sana. Dipijitnya batang hidungnya yang berdenyut, membuat Silver lebih memilih untuk menutup bukunya lalu memanjakan pandangannya dengan pemandangan di luar sana. Hingga …

"Lho? Sudah sembuh?"

… suasana kelas berubah menjadi ramai.

Ramai, karena kedatangan seorang Hakurei Reimu.

Bedanya, kali ini sebatang tongkat kaki menjadi penopangnya berjalan.

Tertatih-tatih gadis berambut _black leather_ berhiaskan pita merah khasnya itu berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya. Begitu duduk di kursinya, beberapa mulai mendekatinya dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kakinya.

Entah mengapa, Silver merasakan sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati Reimu, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan kumpulan rumus fisika terus menggodainya. Membuatnya merasa perlu untuk melambaikan tangan jika terdapat kamera di sekitarnya.

 _Pusiiiiing~!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri, _da ze_?" tanya Marisa bernada khawatir seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, sementara itu sang lawan bicara— _red._ Reimu—hanya mengangguk seraya menutup tasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Reimu retoris sembari mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, jalan menuju rumahmu itu menanjak! Kakimu juga masih begitu!" jawab Marisa tanpa mengganti nada bicaranya, "Dan jangan bilang kau menuruni tangganya sendirian saat kau berangkat!"

Reimu masih mengernyitkan alisnya.

"… Padahal waktu itu aku minta bantuan ibuku."

Marisa mendadak _tengsin_.

"Baiklah," ujar gadis _blonde_ itu seraya menggendong tasnya, "tapi hati-hati, ya! Tim voli kita bisa kacau kalau kau tidak ada, tahu!" lanjutnya saat berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelas seraya berkacak pinggang, membuat Reimu memutar kedua matanya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau ini … lagipula aku hanya disuruh istirahat 3 bulan, bukan selamanya!" tukas Reimu sembari menggeleng, "Kalau dalam 3 bulan ini ada pertandingan 'kan ada kau, _Kanan_ same Marisa~"

Sekarang giliran Marisa yang memutar kedua matanya. "Ya, ya, terserah kau, Hakurei _Raymoo_ ~" katanya seraya melambaikan telapaknya layaknya mengipasi lawan bicaranya, sebelum mereka tertawa memecah keheningan suasana kelas beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" itulah yang diserukan oleh Marisa kepada Reimu yang membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dari dalam kelas.

Diraihnya tasnya dari atas mejanya serta tongkat yang bersandar pada dinding, gadis beriris merah gelap itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas, sebelum terhenti dan menyadari sesuatu.

" _Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, jalan menuju rumahmu itu menanjak!_ "

… _Bagaimana pulangnya …?_

Rupanya dia baru menyadari perihal cedera kakinya.

Menggeleng cepat, gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan itu terus melangkah tanpa memedulikan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya, tongkat yang dibawanya masih setia membantunya menuju luar kelas diiringi desis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa diketahui Reimu, ujung tongkatnya membentur salah satu kaki meja di sampingnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh …

… tepat di _pelukan_ Silver.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Silver sembari membantu gadis beriris merah gelap—yang membalasnya dengan anggukan—itu berdiri.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Reimu kepada penolongnya yang justru menggeleng.

 _Seandainya dia tahu Silver memang sengaja menuju kelas untuk_ _ **menolongnya**_ _…_

"Oh ya, omong-omong …"

Pemuda berambut merah itu justru menggendong tasnya di depan dadanya lalu segera menggendong Reimu—yang kini berteriak memberontak minta diturunkan—di atas punggungnya dan membawa tongkatnya.

"Hei, turunkan aku!" pekik Reimu panik begitu menyadari dirinya digendong pemuda beriris perak itu hingga keluar dari sekolah mereka, sementara Silver layaknya orang tuli, tak mendengar teriakan Reimu yang semakin menjadi.

Merasa terganggu dengan teriakan gadis beriris merah gelap yang terus menyerang kedua telinganya, Silver menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan bangunan yang tersusun rata di bawah sana dari tepi jalan, bermandikan cahaya _sunset_.

"Hei," ucap Reimu tanpa mengganti nada bicaranya, "sekarang jelaskan aku mengapa kau membawaku tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Kau tidak sayang dengan kakimu sendiri?" Silver justru beretoris, "Kudengar dari Kirisame, kau harus beristirahat selama 3 bulan. Kalau kau pulang berjalan kaki, cedera kakimu bisa lebih parah, jangka istirahatmu mungkin bisa bertambah."

Reimu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _Oh, ternyata benar …_

"Masih berniat memintaku untuk menurunkanmu?"

"Ti … tidak."

Hening.

"Hei, Silver, boleh aku bertanya kepadamu?"

"… Terserah kau."

"Kau perenang 'kan? Apa kau pernah mengalami cedera atau apapun itu?"

"Pernah, di bahu. Setiap perenang biasanya beresiko cedera di bahu."

"Sakit?"

"Begitulah … kalau tidak dikompres es batu, mungkin."

"Pantas saja pelatihku _ngotot_ menyuruhku begitu."

Hening, kembali. Sebelum terpecah oleh tawa tertahan dari gadis berhiaskan pita merah itu.

"… Ada yang lucu dariku?" tanya Silver sedikit terganggu sembari menengok ke arah Reimu yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau … betulan _gay_ , 'kan?"

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapaa …_

Oh, rupanya mengungkit peristiwa _memalukan_ bersama Rinnosuke waktu itu.

"Melihat Rinnosuke- _senpai_ memegang tanganku seperti ingin melamarku itu bukan berarti aku _gay_. Lagipula, aku 'kan menyukaimu."

Dan Reimu hanya bisa berteriak—entah berteriak kegirangan ataupun dalam panik—dalam hati.

Berteriak kegirangan, karena dugaannya selama sebulan yang lalu itu benar terbukti.

Jikalau boleh ditanya, sebetulnya Reimu pun merasakan hal-hal (yang menurutnya) aneh saat bersama pemuda berambut merah itu di dalam hatinya. Semenjak dia mengetahui perasaan Silver kepadanya, _rasa_ itu semakin meluap-luap seakan tak dapat ditampung kembali.

Dan Reimu hanya bimbang. Akan perasaan Silver kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakurei … Hakurei … kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Perlahan kedua bulatan merah gelap itu terbuka sedikit, dilihatnya sekilas hanya untuk mendapati suasana bak kuil Shinto di sekelilingnya.

Dan sosok Silver yang terduduk di depannya.

Mengingat-ingat, selama perjalanan rupa-rupanya peri tidur dengan usilnya menyebarkan bubuk tidurnya kepadanya sehingga membuat gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu terlelap pada gendongan punggung Silver.

"Kapan kita sampai ke sini?" tanya gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan itu seraya mengucek salah satu matanya sementara yang ditanya melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kira-kira dua menit yang lalu," jawab Silver datar, "tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi daripada kau mengamuk …"

"Cih, kau kira aku ini banteng, hah?!" ujar gadis itu yang rupanya naik pitam begitu mendengar jawaban Silver barusan.

Buktinya volume suaranya yang sempat naik dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

Seraya menghela napas, diletakannya tasnya di atas bahunya lalu membantu gadis berbulatan merah gelap itu berdiri dan menyerahkan tongkatnya yang tergeletak di lantai kayu di dekatnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggendongmu saat kau berangkat dan pulang nanti."

Seraya merebut sedikit paksa tongkat kakinya, Reimu hanya memasang ekspresi sebalnya seraya menghela napas. "Terserah kau, nanti aku bicarakan dengan orangtuaku soal tawaranmu."

Entah apa yang terjadi, tersungginglah sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajah dingin milik pemuda berhelaian merah tersebut, membuat Reimu membulatkan kedua matanya tanda tak percaya Silver tersenyum kepadanya.

 _ **Silver, tersenyum, kepada, Hakurei Reimu.**_

"Jangan lupa istirahat, sampai besok."

Duh Silver, terima kasih sudah membuat seorang Hakurei Reimu terpaku di depan kuilnya, sambil melambaikan tangannya pula.

Tak jauh dari gerbang kuil, pemuda beriris perak itu masih tak melepaskan senyumannya, helaan napasnya tercipta saat melangkah menuruni tangga-tangga yang sedemikian banyaknya.

Mungkin, Silver membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti saat bertemu dengan gadis bermarga Hakurei itu, ketika Reimu memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada pemuda itu.

Ya, Silver sangat menantikan saat-saat terindah itu …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author Note**

… KOK BISA GUE NULIS CERITA KAYAK BEGINII~?!

 _HOW CAAAAN?!_

Oke, jadi ane—kalo boleh jujur—punya ketertarikan sama pairing ini (Silver x Reimu), _somehow_ , dan bedonnya ane malah gak tau kenapa demen sama pairing ini, hhe. /dudul /pegimanesih

Oh ya, maksudnya _sprain_ itu cedera di sendi yang melibatkan robeknya ligamen dan kapsul sendi (kalo _strain_ itu lebih ke otot atau _tendon_ (urat)), dan uniknya kedua istilah ini sering dibilangnya _keseleo_ atau _terkilir_.

So, akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
